


Checkmate

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Duelling, Gen, M/M, Pirates, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes sparkling dangerously, Prussia let a slight leer light his features as he fought to hide the way his chest heaved with exertion. “Yield,” he breathed, satisfaction creeping up his spine. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

He leant forwards, the sword he held at the other’s neck nicking the skin beneath slightly as he licked his lips. Eyes sparkling dangerously, Prussia let a slight leer light his features as he fought to hide the way his chest heaved with exertion. “Yield,” he breathed, satisfaction creeping up his spine.

For all that he had been pinned to a wall, England looked almost entirely unaffected.  His breathing was a little laboured, yes, and a sliver of blood had oozed down his throat from the cut, but his expression was as self-confident as ever. He merely looked up to meet Prussia’s gaze - considering the albino calmly, perhaps even with disinterest. “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

Prussia huffed in annoyance, trying to ignore the trickle of sweat rolling down his forehead. They’d been fighting for a good couple of hours, blades flashing as the last embers of the sun died out and gave way to darkness; neither had managed to gain the upper hand for more than a few moments yet. Prussia intended to change that. “I said, y-”  
The sweat had run into his eye and the split second of hesitation it induced was all England needed to hook a leg around Prussia’s ankle to have them both tumbling to the ground, Prussia’s sword clattering on the floor as England’s flashed into life again as it was freed. 

Now it was _Prussia_ who had been pinned, and _England_ who was smirking.  
“What was it that you were saying? I’m afraid I didn’t quite catch it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that I wrote for the fanfiction meme last year which basically said to write a few sentences (*cough*blasphemy!*cough*) for your favourite pairing or character.
> 
> Also, thank you got WhiteWings, who helped me come up with a title!
> 
> (Also I'm still learning my way around AO3, hence the lacking tags - I will definitely come back and add some later if relevant!)


End file.
